The present invention relates generally to the field of medical systems, equipment, institutions, and so forth. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique for integrating information sources for medical equipment and facilities so as to permit enhanced data analysis and reporting within, between, and among facilities.
Modem medical diagnostic facilities draw upon a wide range of resources to provide high-quality medical care. Such resources include the physical plant needed to accommodate patients and medical care staff, disposable and non-disposable equipment and resources utilized in providing medical care, and human resources critical in providing the care. Proper management of such facilities, which is subject to the same business constraints as any other highly technical business operation, requires detailed analysis of asset utilization for financial allocation and planning.
Current techniques for managing data in medical facilities includes manual and automated collection of data from individual areas, departments, and systems. In a typical institution, assets utilized for patient care are tracked for billing purposes, such as by input into a hospital information system (HIS). Maintenance of more technical resources, such as imaging and monitoring systems, is typically separate from the HIS, and may include records kept by hospital personnel, as well as by on or off-site contractors maintained to support the equipment. Similarly, support personnel employed to maintain the physical plant, including a wide range of equipment and components from lights to building systems, to grounds maintenance, often keep entirely separate records. Moreover, the individual records kept for asset and resource utilization and medical institutions is generally not associated with similar records derived from known populations, or even financial information for the same or similar equipment to permit more detailed asset management.
There is a need in the field of medical equipment and facilities for an improved technique for integrating various information sources to permit enhanced data analysis and reporting. At present, information resources are often separated both within institutions, and between institutions, even where the institutions are logically associated in a single or related business. Similarly, present techniques do not typically associate centralized records for an institution or medical business with similar data for the purposes of benchmarking, financial analysis or financial tracking. There is a need, therefore, for an integrated system which permits such comparison and analysis on a secure and rapid basis.
The present technique offers integration of multiple resources of information and data within and between medical institutions designed to respond to these needs. The system may incorporate conventional data collection and input processes, including manual input by individual service providers and departments. The information collected may also originate through automated collection techniques, such as through remote monitoring of individual systems or departments. The data is associated with the source to permit a detailed analysis, but is also associated with the overall department, institution, or business to allow for higher-level analysis. The integrated system also includes data not normally available from individual institutions, including financial planning data, and population data that allow for financial tracking and planning, and benchmarking against institutions or equipment with similar profiles or missions.
The technique further offers for rapid and accurate reporting of analysis based upon the collected data and upon the input from the extraneous sources, including the financial and benchmarking sources. Reports may be generated in a secure fashion and delivered to institution management personnel such as through secure network links. Where information is collected for benchmarking purposes, the information may be filtered to avoid identification of particular institutions or data sources where desired. The resulting reports provide an accurate and highly detailed view of asset utilization for both institutions and subdivisions within institutions. Moreover, the reports may provide detailed analysis of trends, including in both physical plant and equipment utilization, and in human resource needs.